<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dragonborn by naiadies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779816">dragonborn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiadies/pseuds/naiadies'>naiadies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gen, Illnesses, Kinda, Medical Inaccuracies, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Sad, niki and ranboo are siblings, the ender dragon is their mom!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiadies/pseuds/naiadies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(work in progress!!)<br/>Ranboo closed his journal and pulled his legs up, resting his chin on his knees. He looked at Niki’s face, how she had bleached her hair, how her brows were creased in worry.</p><p>The hospital smelled horrible and sterile, nothing like how home smelled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Ranboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dragonborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ive never written any of these characters before!! and i made the age gap between characters a little bigger, to make sense with ranboo, tommy, tubbo, and fundy all in high school while the others are in college<br/>i LOVE the family dynamic but if any of these content creators don’t like this ill take it down :))</p><p>more to come!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Drake family was a happy family. A loving mother, a sweet daughter, and a boyish son. The mother was dark and muscular, a strong, capable woman. No one knew or remembered her first name. To the others in town, she was mysterious and cold, but people that knew her knew that she was very kind, very hardworking, and very protective of her children. Ms Drake’s daughter had lighter skin and straighter hair than her mother and brother. Sweet Nikita, who was a babysitter until she reached eighteen and moved away to pursue a college education. Ms Drake’s son was very similar to his mother, except for his vitiligo and heterochromia. Clever Ranboo was bright, yet very forgetful due to his short term memory loss. He grew to be very tall despite his young age, and loved his family dearly.</p><p>Nikita came and visited very often, telling her family tales from school and her new job, and while they missed her deeply, they wished her the best.</p><p>Ranboo was a good student, though he didn’t have very many friends. So, in order to boost his confidence, Ms Drake had Ranboo take self-defense classes, which he did very well in.</p><p>Ms Drake herself was an enigma. No one knew where she worked, and she had very few friends. People who didn’t know her often asked after a husband or father of her children, which she always brushed off and left a mystery.</p><p>Ms Drake was always unshakable, unbothered.</p><p>Until suddenly she wasn’t.</p><p>Word was, that she was laid in the hospital. Her children didn’t give any information to anyone other than Ms Drake’s few closest friends, who in turn said nothing. The kids took the other fake niceties with petty and uncomfortable smiles, thanking them kindly when people sent their well wishes. </p><p>Nikita, now twenty years old, took her mother’s hand in hers and sighed. Ranboo, now sixteen years old, fidgeted on the other side of the hospital bed, thumbing the most recent page open in his memory journal.</p><p>
  <b> <em>‘Mom is sick<br/>She’ll be in the hospital for a while. They’ll take care of her here<br/>They told you that you couldn’t take care of her alone<br/>Mom said I have to move in with Niki now<br/>Niki’s great, so I’m not as worried, but everything will be new, and that’s intimidating<br/>Mom is supposed to be strong, she’s so strong<br/>I’m scared’</em> </b>
</p><p>Ranboo closed his journal and pulled his legs up, resting his chin on his knees. He looked at Niki’s face, how she had bleached her hair (two streaks in the front, the rest naturally dark, it almost looked like his), how her brows were creased in worry.</p><p>The hospital smelled horrible and sterile, nothing like how home smelled. </p><p>His mother looked… wrong. She still had her broad shoulders and muscular arms, but she looked small, which was odd. With how tall and strong his mother usually was, seeing her look small and… almost weak, seemed unnatural.</p><p>Niki took one more cursory look over her sleeping mother before looking to Ranboo, nodding her head. </p><p>“Hey, you wanna give her love before we head out?” Niki whispered to him. Ranboo nodded, and stood over their mother while Niki started to pack up their things from the room. </p><p>Ranboo smoothed his mother’s hair out of her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead and a light pulse to a hand hold before straightening up. Niki did nearly the same motion to the sleeping woman, and then the two kids left the hospital room quietly.</p><p>Entering the elevator, Niki spoke up.</p><p>“How do you feel about some food? When did you last eat, bud?” Ranboo thought for a moment before he cleared his throat.</p><p>“Uh, I think I ate breakfast this morning? I’m not all that hungry right now, but I could always eat it later,” he shrugged. Niki nodded and shot Ranboo a small smile.</p><p>“Alright sounds good!” The doors outside opened up and blasted them both with hot, heavy air, a complete 180 to the crisp, cold air of the hospital. They packed their things into the car and took off. </p><p>The bright afternoon felt weird, and unnecessarily hot after everything that happened. Ranboo fiddled with the indented, fancy ‘R’ on the cover of his journal and zoned out in the odd atmosphere.</p><p>“Hey Ranboo, do you need a new book sometime soon?” Niki asked, idling in the drive thru lane when Ranboo snapped out of his zoning.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so, maybe soon,” he replied, checking how many pages he had left. Niki collected their food from the window and drove off.</p><p>“Here, take this!” Niki handed him a cold plastic cup. From the pink color inside he could tell…</p><p>“No way,” he gasped and looked Niki in the eyes. </p><p>She grinned, “Yes way. Smoothie time! Where do you wanna go to eat?” Their tradition with just the two of them was honored and, obviously, very serious.</p><p>“The park!” Ranboo exclaimed. A little afternoon picnic at the park seemed great after the stress they’d been through.</p><p>Once the pair arrived at the park and settled down in the grass underneath a tree, they stabbed straws into their smoothies, sipping the ice cold drink and savoring the sweetness, looking out across the field of grass and slides and swings and jungle-gyms. </p><p>“Hey,” a jab to Ranboo’s arm jostled him and he looked over to Niki. She held out a pair of sunglasses to him, her own pair already on. The glasses were wired-framed and the lenses themselves were two-toned, one red and one green. “Look,” Niki laughed “you match!” Ranboo laughed and took the sunglasses, easily gliding them onto his face. He pulled them down to look at Niki over the tops, and he raised his eyebrow and took a loud slurp of his smoothie. Niki to bust out laughing, and Ranboo followed.</p><p>Once they calmed down, wiping tears of laughter out of their eyes, Niki bumped Ranboo’s shoulder with hers. “You’re a dork.” He bumped her back.</p><p>“Well I learned it from you!” Ranboo grinned back. The pair calmed once again and began to eat in the shade.</p><p>“Hey,” Niki piped up, once their food was gone, “I think we’re gonna be fine,” she looked at Ranboo, “No matter what. I promise I’ll be there for you.” Ranboo glanced over at his sister, biting his lip in anxiety. </p><p>“Yeah. I trust you. We’ll be fine,” he sighed. </p><p>The siblings headed back to the Drake house, moderately big but still homey, and settled again there. </p><p>“Guess it’s time to pack up, huh?” Ranboo asked Niki. </p><p>She sighed, “Yeah, guess so.” They split up to their respective rooms to begin packing their things.</p><p>Ranboo once again traced over the ‘R’ on his journal. “Everything will be just fine,” he breathed. Before packing, he made a new entry of the day’s events.</p><p>After a quick summary, he wrote:</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Things are going to change for a while</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>Everything is going to be okay<br/>You will be okay’</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>constructive criticism is welcome!!<br/>comments are appreciated!! :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>